elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Q66's Singularity Beast deck
The Singularity card is designed to act as a punishment for anyone who uses more than one Nova or Supernova card in one turn. However, with the right manipulation, this self-replicating, unpredictable, nasty little creature can become a powerful ally. The Singularity Beast deck's basic premise is to stall your opponent until you are able to unleash a combination of cards and finish off your opponent with a Chimera of fearfully large proportions. The deck's code: (Base element is Entropy) 595 5rp 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u7 6u7 74g 74g 77l 77l 77l 77l 77l 7gn 7gn 7gn 7n7 7q5 7q9 7q9 7q9 7q9 7q9 80b 80h 80h 8pj (NB: Ideally these should all be upgraded). The cards: *Supernova x6: this is your only source of Quanta. They are also your source of creatures, albeit the (usually) undesirable Singularity *Chimera x2: the Chimera turns your multiple singularities into one beast with huge hitpoints and a large (negative) attack value *Improved Antimatter x2: your key to making the Singularity’s your friends instead of enemies. To be played onto your newly formed Chimera *Basilisk Blood: a handy stalling card, but primarily should be used early on your Singularities, so that when they multiply end up with several animals with large hitpoints, which will then create a Chimera with incredibly large hit points. Also handy for shutting down Singularities which develop vampire ability, which can really hurt you. *Congeal: for stalling powerful enemy creatures or your own vampire Singularities. *Shockwave: for killing powerful enemy creatures (will outright destroy any frozen creature) *Electrum Hourglass: for advancing through your deck quicker. *Sundial: for advancing through deck quicker, stalling enemies and stalling you own vampire Singularities *Twin universe: if you have enough quanta, the twin universe can be used to double your most powerful Singularity just prior to creating the Chimera *Quintessence: to protect your behemoth against the pesky reverse time ability. First, the disclaimer: The Singularity is perhaps the nastiest creature to find infesting your board, and it takes some nerves of steel to deliberately unleash a plague of them on yourself. However, like with many things, with great risk comes great reward, and for those of you who are reckless enough to dabble with this highly unstable deck, the pay off can be tantalising. This deck has its weaknesses. The largest of which is the fact that you must willingly create Singularities on your board. The second weakness is that the deck's strategy relies on a combo of cards, and, while the double up of the key cards ensures you will normally get at least one of each that you need, a bad shuffle can leave you helpless. The third weakness is the fact that this deck is streamlined for speed. There is very little excess Quanta once you have played the Supernovas, so Black holes or an early Devourer or Discord can prove fatal. However, no deck is perfect (otherwise Elements would quickly become a boring game), and these weaknesses aside, the Singularity Beast can be devastating especially in PvP duels. How to play this deck: #Your first aim is to create a Singularity or two, so that they can begin their random cloning. Wait until you have two or more Supernovas in your hand then play them in one turn. Waiting for two supernovas can be the most frustrating part of playing this deck, as you will not be able to play any other cards until you have done this and created yourself some Quanta. If you have to discard cards I would recommend first discarding any double ups of Chimera, Quintessence or Antimatter that you might have (as you only need one of each to create your chain combo). With six basilisk bloods in the pack you can usually afford to discard one or two of these as well, or the freezes or shockwave, depending on the deck you are duelling against. The Twin Universe is not always needed, so that can be discarded if needs must. #Once you have your first Singularity put a basilisk blood on him. This not only protects it from any opponent's creature damage cards, but give the impression to any human opponents that you are trying to shut down your singularity. #Once you have one Singularity, it becomes a stalling game. Even with petrification a Singularity will cast one random ability on itself at the end of every turn. Ideally you want it to clone itself. But, if it develops the vampire ability, petrify or freeze it to stop it from hurting you. Play sundials if your enemy's damage is getting too large, or if you have too many vampire Singularities. #When there are enough Singularities on your board that you can make a sturdy Chimera, (and you have enough Quanta), it's time to play your chain combo... #Firstly Twin Universe your largest Singularity (with the Chaos Power ability, which they sometimes cast on themselves, and the Basilisk Bloods you have been adding it's not uncommon to have a -15/45 creature on your board). #Next, Play the Chimera card. You should end up with a creature with fairly large (negative) attack and gargantuan hitpoints. This creature comes with momentum and gravity pull, so it's large hit points should by you a few more rounds as your enemies creatures now begin attacking it rather than you. #On the same turn target your new Chimera with the Antimatter to create a creature that is not only a large shield but deals devastating damage as well. #Lastly, Quint that sucker so that your opponent can't play a Reverse Time or another Antimatter, or some other card to disrupt your plan. #You should now be able to finish your opponent off in 1 to 4 turns. #Enjoy watching them squirm as what seemed like a certain (Elemental Master) victory turns into a speedy defeat... all at the hands of Singularities. This deck is a new concept, so I'd love to hear what y'all think about it. I'm sure it could do with some tweaks to help streamline it so feel free to tinker and suggest ideas. Cheers, and enjoy, Q66 I find that the Twin Universe rarely helps, as most of the singularities are invulnerable. However, the CC felt a bit excessive. I've changed it to 4 basilisk blood, 3 freeze/congeal, 1 holy light (emergency healing), 2 deflagration (weapon removal), and kept the shockwave at 1. I also added one supernova, since they are the heart of the deck. Code: 5f6 5f6 5lc 5on 621 621 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u7 6u7 74g 74g 77l 77l 77l 77l 7gn 7gn 7gn 7q5 7q9 7q9 7q9 7q9 7q9 7q9 8pj PS: Singularities cast for 10. Who knew? PPS: Best part of this deck: The turnaround once you make the chimera. All that CC works perfectly against the enemy's big beasties. Thanks for the amazing deck idea, - darkid This is one of the most queerest deck i've ever heard of, but hey, it really works. -battlealvin2009 Category:Decks